The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for detecting radiation. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method suitable for use by first responders to quickly detect radiation and locate its source.
The role of a “first responder” is to quickly arrive on the scene of an emergency, accident, natural or human-made disaster, or similar event, tend to the injured, and assess any existing risks. Because of the possibility for harmful radiation levels in such events, there is a need to equip first responders with radiation detectors. However, existing radiation detectors are not well suited for use by first responders due to the inherent intricacies and complex technologies associated with high efficiency detection and identification of gamma rays. For example, sophisticated analysis and identification of radiation sources have conventionally required expensive detectors, elaborate electronics and cooling equipment, and specially trained personnel to ensure proper function and use of the equipment. Consequently, existing radiation detection equipment are generally too heavy and costly for practical use by first responders.
Existing equipment are also not well suited for quickly detecting radiological sources at distances (distance undefined), which is desirable to enable a first responder to “sweep” a building, facility, etc., from the outside or otherwise at a sufficient distance to avoid risks that might arise from entering a confined space with a potential radiological source. Furthermore, existing radiation detection equipment typically provide little if any spatial resolution capability. This shortcoming hinders the ability of a first responder to quickly identify the location of radiological materials, which is a key primary mission of first responders in that the ability to spatially resolve radiological sources is an important step in limiting a population's exposure to a radiological threat. At the same time, a first responder is typically not required to analyze or identify the specific source of radiation in any refined manner. Instead, the first responder's mission is to quickly determine whether harmful radiation levels are present, and if so determine the location of the radiation source. Such a capability is greatly enhanced if the detection equipment were to provide spatial resolution and a simple TRUE/FALSE indication, and did not depend on precision instrumentation often found in radiation detection equipment.
In view of the above, there is an existing need for lowcost radiation detection equipment that is simple to operate, accurate, and direction-sensitive, and as such provides a direction-sensitive radiation detection capability for first responders as well as other situations where there is a desire to quickly determine whether radiation is present and spatially locate its source.